


And Then the Hormone Blockers Wore Off

by kelly42fox



Series: Heat and Chemicals [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Doctor Castiel, EMT Dean, Firefighter Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Stereotypes, hierarchical bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly42fox/pseuds/kelly42fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean found his mate. Now it's time to admit to his brother how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then the Hormone Blockers Wore Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b_ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ann/gifts).



> I haven't written anything of my own in a very long time, so I'm starting off with this little drabble. I'll see if I can work my way into bigger fics. This was written for and beta read by b_ann. She always tries to get me to write.
> 
> I thought I'd put down my own take on A/B/O. 
> 
> Hope you like it...
> 
> *crosses fingers* Hold on to your butts...

“We should get going…” Dean finished his beer and pushed away from the table. “We need to do this more often, Sammy.”

“... Dean…” Sam warned, giving his best bitch face. “You promised…”

Dean aborted his attempt to stand and sank back into the chair next to Castiel. His expression turned weary, and he crossed his arms. He knew that he and Castiel had to tell their story.

Dean didn’t say anything, so Sam continued, “I know you hate talking about this, but I’m your brother. I know you. You call me out of the blue, tell me you found your mate, and promise it’s ‘one hell of a story for another time.’ Well, it’s another time… You even have Castiel here to help you. You know, since he was there.”

Dean growled, but it turned into a groan. Sam Winchester, only remaining alpha in the family, sure loved to dig in deep and talk about the important things. Dean rolled his eyes, thinking, ‘And I’m the omega...’, but he didn’t rebut or move. It was a silent cue.

Castiel, ever patient, put a hand on Dean’s knee and then turned his attention to Sam. “The world is different for alphas and omegas than it is for betas. As an omega rights lawyer, you are more keenly aware of it than most.”

Sam nodded at Castiel’s statement but didn’t interrupt. He listened with interest and was going to try to avoid prompting as long as possible. He found the natural flow of a story more intriguing, and it was theirs to tell. 

“Like Dean, I’ve been taking blockers to hide my orientation from my patients and those I work with. As you well know, Sam, there aren’t many alphas left, and the old stereotypes are alive and well. I knew that people would be uncomfortable with an alpha being a physician specializing in pediatrics. Most people who detect my neutral scent, caused by the regiment of blockers, assume I’m an omega based solely on my demeanor. No one, other than my direct superiors know that I am an alpha. I’m sure the same is the case with you, as well, Dean…?” 

Dean knew Castiel’s question was an attempt to get him to open up, to join the conversation, and he went along with it anyway. “Jo knows…” he said slowly. “But other than that, yeah, Bobby.”

“Chief Robert Singer?” Castiel clarified. Everything was still so new. He had yet to meet many of the people in Dean’s life.

“Yeah… He told me that as long as I could hold my own and had the stomach for EMT work, he didn’t care if I was a pink flamingo. The blockers were my choice. Honestly, with some of the guys at the firehouse, it was a damn good decision. I’ve heard them talking. Those fuckers are the reason that the stereotypes exist. My life would be living hell if they knew what I was.”

“So that’s why you’re still on blockers, even though you have your mate?” Sam couldn’t help asking.

“Yeah…”

“Everyone assumes that I’m the omega,” Castiel added. “And I’m ok with that.”

“If you two are open about being mated how do you explain to people that neither of you have a visible bite?” Sam continued. “Dean, you do have a mating bite mark, right?”

Dean looked away, across the quiet restaurant. He was glad that they were sequestered in a private corner table because there was no way to hide the blush that crept onto his face. It was an amusing contrast to the scowl on his face. Castiel couldn’t quite make eye contact with Sam, either, although he looked proud of himself.

“Dean?”

“Damnit, Sammy! Yes, I have one, ok? It’s just not visible.”

The combined response of the pair sitting in front of Sam had him smirking. “Alright. Fair enough… So… you going to tell me how you two met?”

Another ‘Damnit, Sammy’ was grumbled under Dean’s breath before he turned his eyes back to the table. He suddenly wished that he hadn’t finished his beer so fast. He eyed the half glass in front of Sam with a loathing expression. “It’s embarrassing, ok? No one likes to admit that they miscalculated.”

Sam pushed his glass over to Dean. He didn’t even have to say that he wasn’t going to finish it before Dean took in in his hands. Dean stared down at the amber liquid for a moment, took a long draw from it, and decided he couldn’t deny the inevitable any longer. “Just don’t interrupt me, ok?”

“Ok,” Sam agreed.

Castiel’s hand, which hadn’t moved from Dean’s leg the whole time, squeezed slightly. The small smile Castiel gave Dean was all the encouragement he needed. 

Dean sighed and started in on their story.

“Me and Cas… We met before. I mean, when half of your job is delivering people to the hospital, you’re bound to run into people… When was it…? One of your out patients had an accident. Kid with brittle bones fell off his porch…”

Castiel nodded. “But it was an emergency. We didn’t get to talk…” Dean chuckled. “It usually is, if I’m bringin’ ‘em in.”

“But I won’t say that I didn’t notice you. I remembered your name. My memory for names is poor.”

“Cas…” Dean scolded lightly. He wasn’t sure if it was for the blatant comment or the self deprecation, but he could barely hide his affectionate smile.

“Anyway,” Dean coughed. “We didn’t know each other, ‘cept for a name and face, I guess. Bobby has been really good at letting me schedule vacation time off for the break in my blocker regiment. You know how they are if you insist on taking the stuff permanently…”

“Dean, you know that you have to let you system cycle occasionally or you can develop more serious medical conditions,” Castiel, ever the medical professional, commented.

“I know. I know. It’s just a pain in the ass, and it’s always made me paranoid. Now, for good reason… I scheduled 2 weeks off with Bobby a couple months back, when Doc Barnes and I scheduled my regiment break. Problem was Benny was gonna be off, so there was one day of overlap…”

“Dean…” Sam scolded. “You…”

“Sam…” Dean held up a hand to stop him from continuing. “I know. It was stupid, but I’m usually ok for a day or two before the blockers filter outta my system… I figured it would be ok… So I was wrong...”

“I was fine for most of my shift, but I knew I was going to have to get outta there real quick when I started feeling that itch under my skin… I was out in the ambulance with Gordon. Worst case scenario. Jesus, I started freaking out when he asked if I smelled omega, which only made it worse. I played along well enough. Idiot didn’t suspect a thing…”

“Dean,” Sam said. “Who would? You don’t exactly scream omega.”

“Quite opposite, actually,” Castiel added. “It’s why I was so dumbfounded when I found him… But that’s skipping ahead… Continue, please, Dean.”

“When we dropped the heart attack at the ER, I declined the ride back to the fire house. Said I wanted to visit someone inside. It was getting late and visiting hours were ending, so it was a great excuse… At that point, I could smell it on me. There was no way I was getting back into that cab with Gordon. So I went inside to use the restroom, maybe could cool myself down a bit before walking home,” Dean paused, looking at Castiel. There was a hint of pleading in his eyes before he looked down at his beer again.

“That is where I found him,” Castiel took up the story, to Dean’s relief. “He was hidden in a stall in one of the staff bathrooms. I could smell him from outside the room, and even with my blockers he smelled slightly sweet. That has never happened before. Curiosity got the better of me, and when I went inside I was hit with a wall of omega scent. Honestly, it was dizzying.”

Dean visibly cringed at that. Castiel squeezed his leg again. “Dean, you shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are.”

“I’m more ashamed of being a dumbass…”

“Everyone makes mistakes, Dean.” Castiel sighed. “Think of what you gained.”

Dean smiled at that, but didn’t look up from his beer. His hand found it’s way to the one on his knee. Their fingers entwined. “True.”

Castiel looked back to Sam. “He was sitting on the floor with a wet cloth on his forehead, trying to contain his squirming. He was half out of his mind with it. Who knows how long he’d been sitting there like that. Here was strong, bold Dean Winchester a writhing omega, succumbed to heat, on the floor of a hospital bathroom. And even to my dulled senses he was sweet. I was so stunned that it took me a minute to move. I knew I had to at least get him out of the bathroom. I considered taking him to observation/recovery. They always have rooms open. But then he said my name. Doctor Novak. It was a question, and he was looking right at me.”

“I just wanted to go home,” Dean interrupted. “I recognized him. I knew he was a doctor. I took a chance and asked him to help. I have to admit, I thought he was an omega, too. If I had known, sitting there, that he was an alpha I probably would have asked him to go get one of the observation nurses.”

Castiel smiled. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

“I asked him to take me home. He did suggest the recovery rooms, but I wanted to keep the knowledge to a minimum. I mean, only other alphas and omegas could even smell I’m on blockers. Letting the cat out of the bag would not help me in any way. Cas seemed to understand when I half explained it to him.”

“For the state he was in, he was quite eloquent,” Castiel agreed. “I realized he was in the same situation I am in. I probably should have told him that I was an alpha right then, but it didn’t cross my mind. I think his scent was already getting to me because I just wanted to take care of him… Not that he really needed it. He just needed a cover out of the hospital. Everyone thinking that I was an omega was perfect. I just helped him up, and we walked right out. No questions asked. They all just assumed it was me.”

“Cas took me home… And… Well… One thing lead to another… You know how it goes. Now I’ve got a mark and a mate.”

“We’re syncing our regiments going forward,” Castiel stated. “We’re already working with Dr. Barnes.”

There was a long pause in which Dean finally looked up from his beer. He met his brother’s gaze. “So there it is…”

Sam chuckled. “Was that really so bad, Dean? Telling me, I mean.”

“No,” Dean growled. “Shut up.” He downed the last of his brother’s beer.

It was Sam’s turn to push away from the table. He stood, towering over them. “Now, I really should get going. I have paperwork to finish before court in the morning.” He looked to Castiel and held out a large hand to him. Castiel stood to take it. “It really is a pleasure to meet you, Cas. I was beginning to think that my brother was going to be living alone forever. You two take good care of each other. Don’t be strangers. Night.”

“Night,” Dean and Castiel chorused.

Sam swooped up the bill and strode away.

Dean stood and stretched. Castiel took his hands and gently pulled Dean to face him. Dean stepped closer and rested his forehead on Castiel’s. 

“I think that went pretty well,” Castiel whispered before pushing the few inches more to press his lips against Dean’s.

Dean responded with a hum and untangled his fingers from Castiel’s. He wrapped both his arms around his alpha’s waist and yanked him forward, bodies flush. Dean deepened their kiss for a minute. Before it got too lusty, they broke away, but their bodies remained close, arm in arm. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t say anything,” Dean said as he led his alpha out of the restaurant. 

“Say anything about what?”

“Blockers don’t even temper our attraction.”

A quiet smile barely graced Castiel’s features but shone brightly in his sea storm blue eyes. “This is more than chemical, Dean.”

“I know that. You know that.”

“Sam is smart enough to see that. An alpha who everyone thinks is an omega and an omega who everyone thinks is an alpha… All of this is rare and out of the norm, Dean.”

Dean opened the passenger door of his sleek, black classic car. Castiel thanked him with another smile and sat down on the leather bench seat. Dean trotted around to the driver’s side and slid in behind the wheel.

“What was that you said the other day?” Dean asked as he put the key in the ignition. The car growled to life. “Something about our bond…”

“We have a profound bond, Dean.”

“You really are a sap, you know that?”

“You could say the same about yourself.”

“Never,” Dean said through a huge grin, shifting the car into gear. He took Castiel’s hand and twined their fingers together.

“Take us home, Dean. I want to worship you. And I need to care for my mark.”

“Whatever you say, Cas.” Dean eagerly sped out of the parking lot. He’d never admit how much Castiel’s blunt and quiet manner made fire race through his veins. “You know I’m all yours, my inner thigh says so…”


End file.
